Fallen Angel
by Ukko-England
Summary: After being kicked out of the flock, Max resorts to suicide. After an atempt gone wrong and many years of waiting she wakes up in a strange world with odd people...not to mention dragons. my first fanfic! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! I know its weird for a first fanfic but the idea would not leave me alone! Know what I mean? Well anyway I really like reviews and I'm not one of those people who hates being told "your spelling sucks!" or you have bad grammar or this idea has been done before. I just want to say I know I'm bad at spelling, hehe I laugh at it it's so bad and my grammar could use some work but over all I NEVER steel an idea. Sure I get inspiration but I freak if it is even close to something I've read…that's why I feel bad giving you guys another max-gets-kicked-out story…. Sorry. **

**Well anyone in there right mind would know I don't own these two books…unless you aren't in your right mind.**

**Anyway…. prolog! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Max's POV~**

It's been more than a week now and I can't go on. The depression and guilt are so overpowering. I can't stop thinking about it and it's driving me to the point of suicide. I've already tried to kill myself a number of ways; I tried hanging myself but it was to long with my light bones not giving enough gravity, I tried jumping off a cliff but I overthought it and my instincts decided to pay a visit, I tried bleeding myself to death only to have my healing kick in, and even once, in one of my mindless desperations, I tried to drown myself, funny how the fact that I can breath underwater totally slipped my mind.

I'm sorry you probably are quite confused at the moment, not that I care, but ill explain anyway, even though it wont matter once I kill myself. I am Maximum Ride, you might have heard of me, the flo- uh we went viral, maybe a few years back, you know 'the kids who could fly', 'the kids with _wings'. _I always thought it was ironic they never mention how we got these 'gifts', I assume the information would ruin business, but it was funny seeing as almost everything on the news these days is bad news.

But now I'm off topic once again so I'll just give you the strait facts. I am now 17 years old and I no longer lead the flock. Yes, they kicked me out, because for some reason having a leader isn't cool anymore after I already saved the world and for some reason wanting them to be ready at all times and jumping at the slightest noise and moving places for safety reasons isn't on their top ten favorite list. Well _sorry _that after all we have been through I was being precautious. Just because we beat Itex doesn't mean there aren't going to be other psychopaths out there looking for the little birdies to do tests on.

So here I am now, Maximum Ride, 17 years old, torn and heartbroken, trying to take my own life. I had been trying to avoid these means for a while now. Being raised in a lab doesn't help either. I was going to use medication, drugs, to kill myself. I know, I know, here, me, the great Maximum Ride the one who never gives up, the one who put her 'family's' safety in front of her own safety with every single breath she has, is stooping so low as to commit suicide, and not only that but by doing it with drugs. Ironic right?

**Max you shouldn't do this.**

_Oh there you are Voice I was beginning to think you'd never show. Any last words before there isn't any Maxie to annoy anymore? Because I just _loved_ our little talks. The best part was how I got a head ach every time. So why not talk more and give me another head ach so I don't think about this too much… _I thought back sarcastically holding the pill in my hand.

**Max there is still time. Dying is never the solution. You have to save the world Max.**

_Voice have you been taking lessons from a broken record? Because incase you haven't noticed I _did _save the world. Now if that's all you have to say then goodbye. It's been nice knowin' ya. _And there it was. My last thought before I popped the pill and everything went black…

* * *

**Phew that's over…. Well like everyone else I love reviews! Hoped you like it! And if I have ANYTHING wrong plz plz plz plz plz tell me cuz I would get so embarrassed. **

**LOVE YALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! If you read my prologue thanks for reading! Ok this chapter is a lot longer than the last …thank goodness. And I introduce Eragon here! Yay! I hope you don't mind but since I got so used to writing Max's part in first person I also wrote Eragon's part in first person.**

**To ****Maddiepattie: thank you so much for being the first reviewer! You disserve a cookie and I'm dedicating this chapter to you. I'm so glad you like this story and I hope not to disappoint in the near future and I hope to update rather quickly.**

**Well of course you know I don't own these books…. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eragon's POV~**

Saphira needed to go on a hunt soon and I was feeling guilty that we had been taking the meat from the Varden when the men desperately needed it. So now we were flying high above the clouds looking for a nice secluded place to hunt.

We were currently flying above a city, but high enough to not be seen. On the outskirts there looked to be a nice dense forest, good for hunting.

_Saphira land a good ways away from the city and forest. We don't want to be seen and cause a commotion. I'm going to ask where the people usually hunt so you aren't interrupted. _I thought to my dragon as she started to descend.

_**All right little one but don't take to long. **_She thought back, as she landed were I had instructed.

I jumped of her back, my sword in hand and nodded a quick goodbye before using magic to run at an inhuman speed toward the city gates. I stopped behind a boulder and changed my appearance temporarily with magic before I entered the city.

It felt nice to be around the life and bustle of a town again. It proves the point that you don't truly appreciate something until it's gone. I hope after the war is over maybe I can have a normal life again. Well maybe not so normal seeing as I'm a dragon rider, but it would be nice to settle back down, preferably in the spine, where Saphira and I can relax and not have to worry about much. Maybe I would even want a family.

I smiled shacking my head of such thoughts, knowing I would have to survive this war first. I walked up to a butcher shop and opened the door letting the flood of memories, good and bad, flow in before pushing them aside and walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me." I said putting both elbows on the counter. "Would you happen to know of a good place to hunt in the near woods? You see I just came to town and I don't know the area." I asked putting on a fake smile. All butchers know where the people hunt, that's the only good part of bragging hunters, they brag to the butcher.

The burly man turned around looking shocked. His slightly baldhead gleaming with sweat and his once white apron, stained with blood from his work, barely coving his plump stomach. "Lad no one 'as been in them woods in 'thousand years. An' I suggest you say out of 'em. Yer see anyone who goes in aint ever come out. So they gave up goin' in." He said in a low voice looking around as if by just saying this he would be cursed.

I leaned in closer now very curious "And why is that?" I asked knowing I would get an answer because this man obviously liked to talk.

Then he launched into an amazing tale that just made me want to go into the forest all the more.

**Max's POV~**

Am I… dead? Had I finally done it? Was this what it felt like to be perfectly at peace? These questions were running through my mind constantly but there was no way for me to find out for sure. Then suddenly I felt a slight pull in my stomach, like I was falling, then an intense heat, which lasted for a few seconds before I felt a quick jolt and everything went still. Great…I'm still alive, but why cant I wake up?

**Eragon's POV~**

After listening to the very intriguing story, I thanked the man for his time and left the shop making my way towards the city gates. I exited, looking back for a second, before running of at a nice jog, incase of any onlookers. When I was out of sight I returned my appearance to normal and then sped up my pace with magic.

It was a few minutes before I got to where I left Saphira in a secluded place by the road. I walked toward it excitedly with the news I was going to tell her.

_Saphira I'm back! And I ha- _my thought were cut of when a giant clawed foot pinned me to the ground.

_**You're late. **_She thought to me looking strait in my face with one of her large eyes before she lifted her leg and got off me.

I slowly sad up and flexed my back muscles; there had been a stick under me. _Well sorry, but I do have a good reason. _I explained to her. Trust me its hard explaining things to an exasperated dragon.

_**Well it better be worth it because I was about to tear the city apart to find you. **_She said looking at me unamused.

I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head before I sat down ready to tell the story. _Well first of all no one ever goes in the forest because they think its bad luck, like the Spine, and the reason for that is because a thousand years ago a ball of fire fell from the sky and landed in the forest. People had thought it was a dragon at first but when it came closer it was much too small. So a few days after a group of men went in to see what it was and never came out, well one did but he was badly hurt and thought to have lost his mind because he insisted that there was a beast that if you even got near it you would die. The man died a few days later. So people stopped going in. Then, before the riders fell, a few entered the forest because they wanted to see if the legend was real and when they came out the acted as if nothing had happened or they had forgotten. So what I'm thinking is that they saw whatever it was and concluded not to tell anybody and let the legend keep people out so as to keep either the people or the beast safe._

I finished with a smile telling in summary what the butcher had said, and my thoughts on it. I leaned forward slightly, eager to her what Saphira had to say and if that was a good enough reason to have kept her waiting.

_**Well it seems the riders had something to hide so I believe we should go find what this 'beast' is. But for now lets rest its getting dark and we can go into the forest in the morning. **_Saphira advised laying down and curling her tail around so that her head rested on it.

I smiled and stood getting my sleeping pack out of the saddle and laying it down in the area between her tail and her stomach. I smiled as her wing went over me making a makeshift tent. "Good night Saphira." I said aloud before closing my eyes.

_**Sleep well little one.**_

* * *

**Oh gosh am I glad that's over. The stupid butcher was so hard to write! Dude go back to 3****rd**** grade! Oh well, I don't have to do him any more so I'm good. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the short Max part but I didn't want to give anything away. ;P**

**Again R&R!**


End file.
